That Unforgettable Face
by chaotic kittie21
Summary: Does anger cloud ones mind enough to seek revenge?It destroys friendships and a team.Hilary hated tyson for what he said but hated herself more for betraying her friends.She left for 4 years now shes back.Will danger nd darkness come looking for her?KaH
1. Back to my past

**Kittie: hey human beings. Hope you like this. Read and Review. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you ready? This is what you've been practicing for, to beat Tyson at his own game" the man in white asked a trembling 14 year old Hilary.

"Of course I'm ready" she said plainly.

Hilary and three others were in a pitch dark room with 2 spotlights over 2 beyblade dishes.

'What has driven me to do this?" she thought, looking around her new 'teammates'. Anger, Hatred, Boredom, Vengeance, Loneliness, Despair. I have betrayed them the only ones who were willing to be my friends, why have I done this? She squeezed her new red and gray blade in her hands. The thirst to blade I can't control the wanting to get better to know more. Deep down inside me I know this isn't the real me. I don't know whats been done to me in such a short time. But that doesn't change the fact that I AM what Tyson believes Im not. That's the reason I have to beat Tyson.Which won't be hard since I know how he battles, the way he maneuvers Dragoon, his strategies, techniques, and most of all his weakness.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder the brown haired teen looked up to its owner. It belonged to Giovanny. The teams captain and the one person that gave her the venom she needed for her vengeance. He stared his sapphire blue orbs into her ruby red ones.

"Its time."

**End of Flashback**

All of a sudden a flight attendant awoke a sleeping now eighteen year old Hilary. "We will be arriving shortly she said and left.

"Sleep well?" her mom asked.

"Hardly", she said, remembering her old memories that will never seem to erase and remembering she will soon need to confront two of her biggest fears.

**A Couple hours later**

Hilary was walking towards the dogo, a path she hasn't taken for four years. As she walked she remembered the good memories and the bad ones. She was anxious to see her old friends again but she also felt scared inside. 'What if the guys haven't forgiven me for betraying them, or for leaving so suddenly?'

With all those thoughts running through her head she felt like leaving again, she didn't even notice that she was steps away from her past, she finally snapped out of it when she heard her name being called out.

The five all grown bladebreakers were staring at her. There was a long moment of silence. Hilary focused her sight to the floor instead of to her surprised friends. She clutched a bunch of keys tightly in her right hand as if it helped relieve stress.

"Guys I…"she started but was cut off by Max giving her a big hug.

"Hilary! We missed you so much", he said in a way happy mood.

"I missed you too", she said even though she knew he was lying. She looked directly into Kai's eyes just to see if she could read any emotion. Nothing. 'Why am I not surprised, I shouldn't be here". Behind her Max was signaling for them to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked with a cold stare.

Her heart sank. "Good question", she whispered below her breath.

"Don't listen to Tyson he's just being Tyson" Rai said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her neck. "How you been Hil? We've missed you." he said giving her a warm toothy smile.

"Yeah. Ive been good how about you guys?" she asked leaning on his shoulder.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

How the hell can everyone forgive her like that? It's like it never even happened.' these were his thoughts as he heard his friends greet her. How could they forget everything she made us go through? Fine if they want to go through that hell again with her they can do it without me. Ill never forgive her like the rest of them did. Never.

**End of Tysons P.O.V**

He got up from sitting against the wall and walked into the dogo. At the same time Kai walked right passed her and through the front door but gave Hilary a look as if to follow him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey Dokey tell me what u think. I accept everything and anything. Review please. The later chapters will be better and I'll explain what Hilary did that Tyson cant get over.

'till next time

Sincerely, Chaotic Kittie.


	2. Is it back?

Ok now here we go with chapter 2

Yipeee dudes

"umm…guys ill be right back I have to…"she said taking a few steps toward the entrance.

"Just go Hil and bring Kai with you its almost time to practice" Max told her with one of his signature smiles. A smile she had missed over the years.

They looked all different and grown up but they still had the same smiles. She remembered the time they had to take Max to the emergency room because he had laughed a little too much and the right side of his stomach ached. Surely enough it was appendicitis. We all thought it was his laughing that triggered the appendicitis but the doctors assured that was highly impossible. None of us laughed for a good week well except for Tyson, he was laughing at Max while he was in the recovery room. Kai and Rai threw him out the room and into a vending machine. He was VERY happy and Max was mad because he couldn't join him on his candy spree. She laughed at these memories forgetting for a moment that she was with exactly those she thinking about.

"Are you going to go or not? Kai wont wait forever" Rai pointed out.

"Im sure she will" Tyson mumbled in a whisper but loud enough to be heard. The faint smile she had turned to frown when she heard those words.

"See you guys in a short while" she said running out the entrance. A big rock was thrown at Tyson and hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?!!!" he yelled at his teammates, rubbing his head furiously.

Hilary was running on the sidewalk her mind filled with regret and sorrow until she felt someone grab her arm.

"Kai" she said surprised. She softly spoke again. "Im sorry. This was a big mistake. I shouldn't have come here.

"Yeah, you said you were sorry before you left and we forgave you, well most of us", he said in his usual voice.

"I know"

"Is it safe for you to be here", he asked concern in his calm voice.

"I hope so". They walked aimlessly for minutes.

"Kai?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"What" he looked at her fondly.

"I really did miss you." she said smiling.

A Couple Months Later

Everything was back to normal. Normal being before Tyson and Hilary had their outburst causing a feud between the two best friends that turned them into rivals. Before Hilary left the country along with Giovanny and her other 'teammates', seeking safety from the so-called organization that filled her mind with lies and her bloodstream with a still unknown substance. Hilary and everyone else were doing everything they've always done. Kenny was on Dizzi talking to Rai about Drigger. Max and Tyson were battling. Kai was leaning against a tree and Hilary was sitting down on the dogos cold floor leaning against its walls. The day sounded very familiar until, suddenly there was a loud bang and a arrow came flying towards Hilary it was so close that it scratched her cheek and strings of hair were cut off.

"No, please no", she whispered to herself her eyes wide with bewilderment and filling with tears.

Chaotic Kittie here D I know what your thinking. Short chapter the next one will be longer and more will explained. This is all goin to unfold slowly but surely. Hope you liked it. Review me please .Tell me your ideas.


End file.
